There is a need in various arts to provide an automatic filling station which is capable of depositing various objects into containers. An example is in the pharmaceutical industry where it is desired to deposit tablets or capsules into containers such as bottles. It would be desirable in such systems to be able to effectively fill the containers at a high rate of speed without sacrifice of precision in having a predetermined number of such objects in each container.